Clara Alonso
María Clara "Clari" Pancha Alonso, (born February 2, 1990) is an Argentine actress, dubbing actress, singer, television hostess and model. She currently portrays Angie Carrará in the Disney Channel series Violetta. Life and Career Clara was born on February 2, 1990 in Rosario, Argentina. When she was only two years old, she and her family moved to Capitán Bermúdez, which is a smaller city outside of Rosario. When she was eight she moved to Buenos Aires with her family. She has two younger brothers: Agustín and Ignacio. Her mother is a pediatrician and pulmonary specialist and her father is an engineer. Since childhood she practiced gymnastics, swimming, dance, musical theater, singing, and acting. She attended the Institute Inmaculada de Castelar, and she also went to a school of musical theatre called "Broadway Street" in Buenos Aires, where she participated in several plays such as Alice in Wonderland in the Astral theater. When she was 19, she moved out of her parents' house and now lives in Buenos Aires. Filmography Films Television External Links * * * * Trivia *She was a hostess on Zapping Zone, a Latin American series, for nearly four years, along with her Violetta co-star Diego Alcalá. *She had met Jorge Blanco before Violetta because Clara was one of the main cast in Highway: Rondando la Aventura and Jorge guest-starred in episode 10. *She voices the character Bea in the Spanish version of Fish Hooks. *She's been selected to play a role in the Argentine version High School Musical: El Desafío. *She portrayed the character "Clari" on Highway: Rondando la Aventura, a mini-series on Disney Channel Latin America. *Her zodiacal sign is Aquarius. *The relationship between her and Martina Stoessel is similar to the one between Angie and Violetta. *She dated Diego Domínguez, who plays Diego Hernández in Season 2 of Violetta.Blog about Clara and Diego's relationship **They broke up in 2018. *Her favorite music genre is Jazz. Mini interview with Clara *Her favorite characters in Violetta are Naty and Jade. *In her free time she likes to hang out with her friends. *The name Clara means 'clear' or 'bright'.Meaning of Clara. *She has parachuted out of an airplane before. A video of Clara parachuting out of an airplane *Her fans are called "Clarináticas". *She can speak some English and Italian. *She and Diego Domínguez have a dog named Vicente. Clara's tweet about Vicente. *She released her debut single "A Mi Alrededor" (All Around Me) in 2008. Clara singing "A Me Alrededor". *She likes tennis. Blog post about Clara attending a tennis match. *She has started to learn Italian in order to begin working in Italy. Interview with Clara. *She, along with Nicolás Garnier and Joaquín Berthold participated in the McDíaFeliz in Argentina in November 2014. McDíaFeliz *In the beginning of 2015, she participated in the Italian ice dancing show "Notti Sul Ghiaccio". She made it to the final, but she didn't win.Clari on Notti Sul Ghiacco *Out of all the adult cast members, she is the youngest. **In addition, Alba Rico and Facundo Gambandé, who played two of Angie's students on Violetta, are older than her. *Lodovica Comello taught her Italian. *She appeared in the movie "Tini: The Movie – The New Life of Violetta" as Angie. Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Main Cast